zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids Saga
Zoids saga 2 should be called Zoids Legacy. No matter how bad the translation, that's the official name. This isn't a japanese wiki. Anyone disagree? Slax01 01:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Legacy should be used over Saga II Sylvanelite 01:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think all the changes are done, at least all the ones pulled up by the search engine are Slax01 01:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Plot I just realised, there are no pages discussing the plots of the various Video Games. I think the anime pages, such as the Nc0 page, should be used as a template to completly rewrite the video game pages, I mean there's so much information missing and so many minor pages that are redndant that its hard to actually get any information about the games at all. I would do it myself but I can't remember exactly what happened in the games, and I only have Legacy anyway, so it'd be only one page at best. Anyone else willing to take up my proposition? Slax01 01:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : It sounds like a reasonable proposal. I own Legacy, VS III, and Full Metal Crash, and would be willing to offer what help I can, should we vote to put the project in place. (Does anyone here play Zoids Tactics, by the way? I noticed there's very, very little about it on the site...) One problem: although I can speak/read/write Japanese, I have only been learning the language for three years now. Because of this, I am still semi-illiterate; I have a lot of trouble with Kanji, so reading be very difficult for me. Since the Story Modes of both VS III and FMC are entirely in Japanese (with little to no Furigana), I'd need help/a lot of time to decipher the text in order to fully understand the plots. X.0;; -Imperial Dragon 02:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea... I can help with the VS II / Battle Legends storyline. Also, if needed, I can get a copy of Zoids Assault (for Xbox) and work on that story.--Azimuth727 15:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Release date So, saga 2 was 03, legacy was 04. When were the others? Slax01 02:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive zoids. Some zoids such as the trinity liger and the cerberus have only appeared in zoids saga series. That or this was there first appearence. Could there be a list of these zoids? 03:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Check either the list of non-model Zoid, and I think there's a list of video-game excluse games. And some Zoids appered in the anime before the games (Cerebas for example). (Zoids Fanatic 03:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) glitches Apparently saga 2 was riddled with glitches but most were fixed for the American/European release... (it was released in europe right?) one that is in both is the ability to remove command wolf LS's long range cannon despite it being part of the mini sprite. even if you remove the cannon it still appears that the command wolf has one equipped! I just tested this glitch myself anybody else got a few glitches bugs to mention? 15:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus here is a glitch if you use an organoid then the next turn use one of the commands that force an organoid to fuse, all that stats would be reaplied twice as if you had 2 organoids! ZGWolf 16:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Surprisingly annoying glitch. if you start a new game but don't clear data first, the game won't remind you when you unlock the challenging mode levels.ZGWolf 22:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Not everything about the English release was bad, there was a glitch in the Japanese vesion which prevented Vega from leveling up, another nasty glitch useing CAS during a fight could have disasterous effects reducing the CAS zoids health to 0 after the battle, it could also reduce the zoid's max health to 0. I've only ever heard of this one.ZGWolf 21:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) cyber drive zoids there is virtually no info on the game. is it a saga spinoff? the article said it has similar gameplay.ZGWolf 20:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) did just a little bit of research and all i've gathered is that the main character has spikey hair, is nameable, and has a pet mouse thing (organoid) named chu-b, and i could be wrong about the name but it's one of the few phrases that used the english alphabet.t Article is very wrong gameplay very different. more strategy then the other saga games. no overworld apparently just text driven. combat is more like zoids assult. graphics are awesome for the gba. but bad. and still nobody has made a comment about me talking here about it. ZGWolf 23:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) okay here is what i know: plot nothing though some charecters have giant eyes. even for anime. gameplay you have mission that you do for money no overworld as such. during missions an overworld with zoids heads appeares. there you can choose where to move your zoids. kinda like starfox 2 map only not exactly. after you "lock on" to your opponent a minimap pulls up. from here on the gameplay is like zoids assult, you move your zoid (possible zoids) enemy moves theirs you can attack they can attack everything explodes. you win you get money. that's it so far.ZGWolf 01:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Recurring Zoids/characters would anyone want me to make a list of newly-added/non-recurring Zoids/Characters in the Saga series? I should be able to do it with a *fairly* good degree of accuracy, save for the first game (though I still might be able to that game as well- I've just never tried). But I won't do it unless someone thinks its worthwhile doing (and even then, may take a while- depending on whether I can be bothered or not XD). Slax01 06:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Criticism I removed this part, because it seems kind of unfounded: "One of the major criticisms" <- by who? Reviewers? Japanese people? English people? "This was primarily a problem with the first game" <- then why is this listed as part of the series criticisms? (e.g. legacy's criticisms are under legacy) Even then, why is having more character-specific Zoids a bad thing? IMO this is a good thing. "commonly considered" <- if it's common, give a citation "in Western Zoids fandom" <- but this makes no sense. The majority of the series was not released to the "western fandom" Anyway, those are just some issues that would need to be addressed before adding this section back in. I'm all for criticism pages, but they have to be able to generally have evidence to back them up. E.g. the legacy section has this, and the fuzors series comments has evidence in that the series was cancelled. Sylvanelite 12:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I think the the "criticism" was left over from the olden Wikipedia days, back when everyone made stuff up for the pages. I think we should just leave that section gone, unless someone does come in with evidence. (Zoids Fanatic 15:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC)) Legacy Japanese Currently some of the bugs under the heading "english release" aren't really to do with the translation. (light wall and multiplayer) I added those bugs because I experienced them in the english game, but if I had to bet, I'd say they also exist in the Japanese game (but I don't have that version so I'm not adding it based on a guess). If anyone has copies of the Japanese game, it would be great if you could confirm/deny if these bugs exist so they can be moved from "english release" to the game in general. Thanks, Sylvanelite 22:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC)